Commanders
by Freshman19
Summary: A one shot based on an oustanding deviation. Ever wonder how multiple femsheps would interact? Well you're about to find out. FemShep!


A/N: this oneshot is inspired by this Deviation by a-stric(.com/art/Commanders-186073114) so now one of her pictures has influenced one of my stories so now we're even, lol. Anyway, I decided to add some depth to the amazing photo by taking what I know about the Femsheps and making them interact. Also to those who always hear Jen Hale's voice in their head when reading dialogue by a femshep, this is a dream come true. Hail Hale and enjoy! ^.^

* * *

"Why'd you sign me up for this Miranda?" Kallen grumbled as Operative Lawson forcibly pushed her commander and lover towards the scheduled room on the citadel where the event was taking place.

"Because, you need to get out and mingle, you could make friends." Miranda grunted as she had to use her biotics to keep Kallen's resistance to a minimum.

"But I have you, why do I need other Shepard's?"

"Because you might learn something. Now in you go!" Miranda focused her biotics and pushed Kallen in the doorway and locked it before she could recover and run back out.

"Damn it" Kallen sighed and turned to see another woman already there waiting for her.

Once the woman saw Kallen she strode over to her with a noticeable bounce in her steps, she was smiling politely and her eyes gave her a warm glow of kindness and compassion. "You must be Kallen. I'm Kathryn" Kathryn extended her hand for Kallen to shake and smiled even bigger than she already was.

"Yeah I'm Kallen" Kallen shook Kathryn's hand reluctantly and saw a few more women enter from another side of the room.

"So then the guy goes, "I've got nothing more to say to you" which wasn't the right answer" the first woman who, to Kallen's surprise, was wearing the 2 year old model of N7 armor.

"So what'd you do?" the second woman asked as she moved some of her blond hair out of her face.

"I pushed him out the window. He's probably still falling. But anyway I found Thane and high tailed it over here for the photo shoot."

"Noah you're so evil, yet I feel like I can let my guard down around you" the blond woman laughed as she patted Noah on the back.

"Aww you're just saying that because we're both Adepts Kyrie" Noah responded, as both women flared their biotic corona's and hi fived each other.

"Who are those two?" Kallen asked Kathryn as they walked over to meet Noah and Kyrie.

"The one with the hair bun is Noah and as you just heard she's a renegon adept, the other one's name is Kyrie and she's a paragade adept."

"So what are you?" Kallen asked.

"I'm a paragon soldier, heavy armor and assault rifles for me, what about you, as if I need to ask." Kathryn giggled as she looked at the red scars and eyes on Kallen's face.

"You making fun of my scars Paragon?" Kallen narrowed her eyes so the whites weren't visible, only her glowing red iris's.

"N-No not at all, they look nice on you, just like your lipstick, I've never seen someone pull off black lipstick like you, and it matches your armor. Although I'd recommend the scar surgery, since they're using flash and the scars might offset the picture." Kathryn had to admit Kallen's glare was intimidating, but she found a distraction when a fifth woman walked into the room. She was wearing the nice little black party dress that Kasumi provided for the heist, and her creamy orange hair was pulled up into a neat bun.

"Is this where the Commander Shepard photo shoot is taking place?" She asked as she activated her Omni-tool to check for something.

"Whoa, who's that?" Kallen asked with a smirk on her face. Kallen also activated her Omni-tool and did face recognition search on her. "Teagan Shepard, Earthborn oh and a sole survivor, infiltrator class."

"Eye candy class if you ask me" Kathryn said as Teagan walked over to the photographer and started talking to him.

"I hear that" Kallen giggled as She and Kathryn shared their first friendly moment and even fist bumped each other in their agreement on Teagan's appearance.

"Come on, let's go meet everyone." Kathryn took Kallen's hand and led her over to where Noah and Kyrie were talking. "Noah!" Kathryn called, getting the dark hair woman's attention.

"Kathryn!" Noah squealed as the two shared a hug, "How have you been? How's Liara?"

"She's fine, still getting the hang of being the Shadow Broker, but doing fine. Have you heard from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named recently?"

This question seemed to make Noah sad, as her eyes shot downward immediately before she answered. "No, not since he emailed me a week after Horizon, but I think I'll see him soon, I'm bound to get an email about him like I did about Liara."

"I'm right there with you. I hope we get something soon" Kyrie placed a comforting hand on Noah's shoulder for their shared predicament of romancing commander Alenko.

"You two haven't tried to get with anyone in the new crew?" Kallen asked, only to receive some shocked faces from the pair of Adepts.

"What? No one on that ship can compare to Kaiden!" Noah cried defensively.

"Yeah he's like the only good human male in the universe." Kyrie scoffed.

"Well what about Jacob?" Kallen proposed but once again the pair shared the same expression, only this time it was in disgust.

"Ugh, don't get me started with him, I always feel like I'm flirting with him, I can't control how I talk to him for some reason." Kyrie huffed in frustration.

"Maybe your body's telling you that you need another paramour achievement" Kallen said under her breath as another woman walked into the room.

"Um, My name's Madeline Shepard and I'm here for the Commander Shepard photo shoot, this is the right place right?"

"You're in the right place Madeline, I'm Kathryn. This is Kallen, Kyrie, Noah, and that's Teagan over there talking to the photographer. I can't wait to start; we're going to look so awesome!" Kathryn walked over to where Teagan was and also started to talk to the photographer.

"So…everyone here complete the suicide mission yet?" Noah asked to bring an end from the awkward silence.

"I did, I kept the base because I figured we'd need an anti-reaper weapon for the Normandy when the Reaper fleet shows up." Kallen cracked her knuckles at the thought of the Normandy cutting through reapers left and right with one firing of the SR-2's main gun.

"No wonder you're scars are so bright, you sided with Cerberus, and I'm guessing you won't need the alliance then?" Kyrie rolled her eyes, "I blew that base sky high. Those colonists were being turned into a Reaper; I figured it'd be best if they weren't used for some crazy experiment after they were already melted down into a liquid."

"I saved the base once and blew it up once. While it was fun to watch it explode I have a sinking feeling I'll need it, "Madeline chimed in, "Am I the only one who wants to find where TIM's station is and blow it up instead?"

"I'd love to find him and beat him to a pulp" the four Shepard's turned to see yet another woman walk into the room. She was wearing her alliance fatigues and typing on her Omni-tool, most likely being on Spacebook. "The sooner Cerberus is annihilated the better. My Name's Jessica by the way, I see I made it in time for the picture."

"Are you guys talking about The Illusive Man?" everyone was shocked to see that Teagan had magically appeared between Kallen and Kyrie as if she'd been there the whole time and no one noticed. "If I find that station well…you could call me The Illusive Woman, if you know what I mean" Teagan playfully nudged Kallen with her elbow to get her point across.

"That's...I don't even…" Noah slapped herself on the forehead to get the mental image of Teagan and TIM going at it in his base, but when she removed her hand Teagan was gone. "Whoa where'd she go?"

"Where'd who go?" Teagan asked from behind Noah. She'd used her tactical cloak to sneak through the group and got behind Noah so she could reappear once the cloak needed to charge.

"Ah! Don't do that. It's not nice." Noah really was one to talk, but Teagan could only giggle. Suddenly another woman appeared out of a tactical cloak and shouted in Teagan's ear, scaring her the same way she scared Noah.

"Ha, Gotcha!" the Cerberus captain Jacket clad woman laughed as Teagan collected herself.

"I'll get you for that Holly!" Teagan growled before hugging the newest appearance to the Shepard group.

"Alright everyone, the photographer's ready! Into your places!" Kathryn called as the women gathered by the stack of crates. Kyrie sat in the swivel chair in the middle and Kathryn stood behind her. Noah stood beside her adept friend a military pose. Jessica sat on one of the horizontal crates and Kallen sat on the floor beside her. Holly stood beside Kathryn and crossed her arms and tried to look serious, while Teagan sat on a crate facing Holly and Madeline sat next to Teagan in a casual position.

"Alright, say Femshep on three. One…two…three!"

"Femshep!"


End file.
